Send in the Clowns
by Adrienne Drusilla Daae
Summary: Hunter learns that Stephanie has been lying about her pregnancy and decides to take out some of his rage on her. This is how she, and the people who care about her deal with this new turn of events.
1. Aren't we a pair?

__

Hey ppl . . . Adri here. It's been a while, but then again . . . when hasn't it??? I'm sorry I never post . . . high school sucks. This is a Smoochy Dreamer fic . . . they rule!!!! It also includes some other various ppl that I just randomly inserted into this fic. Of course my Shane-O is in it . . . you ppl seriously think I can write a fic that doesn't involve him somehow??? DUH!!!! Anyways . . . song title is from "A Little Night Music", and yes, I know I'm obsessed with musicals!!! So read/review it, and tell me what you think . . . 

Title: Send in the Clowns

Author: Adrienne Drusilla Daae

Genre: It's Smoochyness . . . drama with a little romance.

Rating: PG-13 . . . adult themes (I sincerely doubt abuse is for little people to read)

Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Shane McMahon, Chris Jericho, Edge . . . couple other ppl . . . 

****

Send in the Clowns - by Adrienne

Isn't it rich? Are we a pair?

Me here at last on the ground

You in midair . . . 

Send in the clowns . . . 

****

*Stephanie's Diary*

My God! Who could do that? I mean, I've done some pretty screwed up stuff in my life, but I have never done something like that! I find it hard to believe that someone could be so evil and malicious as to send a fake videotape to my own mother and husband saying that I was a liar and was, in fact, not pregnant at all!! I am pregnant!! With Hunter's child, I might add. How could he ever believe I would ever lie about something so serious?? This isn't some little white lie about someone's appearance or gossip we're talking about here . . . we're talking about a _human_ life!!! I refuse to believe that Hunter and my mother would think I was capable of something like that.

You know, Hunter scares me . . . he really does. I've lost count of the number of fights we've gotten into, or the number of bruises I've gotten from him. I've lost count of the times I've called Shane in the middle of the night: either from out front of bars where Hunter has either left me or when he's too busy or too drunk to notice me. Or from our apartment when Hunter's lost his temper and hit me so hard that I can hardly walk to the table and pick up the phone. I've probably given Shane more gray hairs than Dad, Mom, and this business combined. And I feel terrible . . . I really do. Shane's my big brother, and he shouldn't have to worry about me, in addition to work, Mom and Dad, and his own life. I love Shane so much, and I don't know how he puts up with someone like me for a little sister . . . 

Shane's told me time and again . . . I should leave Hunter and find someone who really cares about me. A "Prince Charming", Shane calls it. "A princess like you needs a guy who treats her like a princess should be treated . . . not like his own personal punching bag." 

Shane's always saying that, but what can I really do?? If I left Hunter, Daddy'd never believe the reason why. Then I'd just get dragged back into it. Or worse, Hunter would go after me himself, and make my life even more of a living hell than it is now. I wish I could stay with Shane. He'd protect me . . . he always has. But someday, a girl has to make her own life for herself. One with a prince of her own choosing. I used to think Hunter was my prince . . . but what kind of a prince beats up his princess?? 


	2. One who keeps tearing around . . .

__

Hey . . . Adri again. Here's the 2nd part. My computer finally stopped being a bitch and loaded it. Uh . . . it will be Smoochy, I promise. You gotta wait till the story plays out. Aren't I mean??? *grins* Guess you'll just have to wait. I should warn you ppl though . . . this chapter has descriptions of abuse, so it's not for little people. 

*******************************************************************

Isn't it bliss? Don't you approve?

One who keeps tearing around

One who can't move . . . 

And where are the clowns?

Send in the clowns . . . 

"What the hell are you doing?!?!?", a voice yelled out. Stephanie dropped the book she was writing in for the last few minutes and looked up at the door to her dressing room. Hunter stood in the doorway, glaring at her. His eyes were wild with anger, and Steph winced in anticipation. Maybe he wouldn't be all that mad at her . . . Hunter stomped over to her and loomed over her. She squealed and quickly jumped up. Her diary fell to the floor, and as she tried to pick it up, he shoved her against the wall and retrieved the book.

"What the fuck is this stupid thing??" She said nothing as he flipped through it, hoping he wouldn't read the latest entry. She didn't know what would happen if he read the entry about how she wanted to leave him. He flipped to the bookmarked page . . . and Stephanie's heart sank. He would read the entry after all . . . 

Wordlessly, Hunter scanned the writing . . . then flipped the book closed, and slapped her across the face. 

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR, STEPH!!! You always were!!! So you're really 'pregnant' . . . the whole thing's a big misunderstanding, right??" She nodded, and earned a vicious shove against the wall. "You stupid bitch!!! You just don't get it, do you?? WE . . . ARE . . . FINISHED!!! Done . . . Kaput . . . Through . . . No More!!!! Does your little brain comprehend that now??" He kicked her in the stomach, and then again in the legs. She collapsed on the floor and curled into the fetal position, mimicking the child whose life she was trying to protect. 

"Hunter . . . please!! Don't hurt me . . . don't hurt our child!! God, please!!", she cried out. She tried to avoid the blows that were now raining down on her. Stephanie's chest and back absorbed most of the blows, but Hunter was deliberately aiming for her stomach. 

"Come on Stephy baby!! What are you so worried about?? That when I find out about the _real_ father of this supposed baby, I'll find out that I'm not really the father?? I know I'm not the only man you've screwed . . . those 8 months must have been hard without me, huh??"

Stephanie thought wildly. *God!!! They were the best in my entire life!!! My first taste of freedom in so long . . . * 

"What would I find out, if you were really pregnant??? That it was RVD??? He was the crown jewel of the Alliance, as well as your own company, ECW. Or maybe it was Kurt Angle??? I was always suspicious of him, and you two looked pretty cozy when he joined the Alliance. Oh, and speaking of the Alliance . . . could it even have been your own brother?? You and Shane??? Now _that_ would make for an interesting storyline . . . incest in the McMahon family. The press would have a field day . . ."

Meanwhile, he was still kicking and punching her so hard that the blood ran freely down her temple and back. Stephanie wasn't sure how long she could stay conscious . . . when suddenly, he aimed a kick straight at the small of her back. It produced an ear-splitting shriek from her, and he laughed maniacally.

"Aww, Steph . . . now, now . . . don't scream too loud. Don't want anyone to hear you!!" With that, he began pounding on her again. Steph ignored Hunter's babblings and screamed again . . . over and over, hoping somebody would hear her. She couldn't believe that no one had come to help . . . wasn't anyone around??? She didn't know how much longer she could last. Just as she began to slip into unconsciousness, she heard the door to her dressing room bang open.

_________________________________________________________________


	3. Making my entrance again . . .

__

Chapter 3 is now here!!!! It will have Jericho in it, but you gotta wait. Thanks for all the reviews, guys . . . I like feedback!!! I'm sorry to end the chapters with cliffhangers, but they're fun and interesting. Just don't kill me!!! Okay, enough of my babbling . . . read!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just when I'd stopped opening doors

Finally realizing the one I wanted was yours

Making my entrance again with my usual flair

Sure of my lines . . . no one is there

****

"AUSTIN!!! ROCK!!! TAKER!!! SHE'S IN HERE!!!" 

Hunter turned to find Edge standing in the doorway. He ran in and shoved Hunter out of the way to check on Stephanie. He pressed a hand to the gash on her forehead, and she groaned in response. Edge whirled around and spoke in a deep growl.

"You bastard!!! What'd she ever do to you?!?!?!?" He suddenly went after Hunter, viciously spearing the other man into the wall. 

Rocky ran into the dressing room, Taker and Steve Austin at his heels. They all made a beeline for Stephanie, while Taker threw Edge off Hunter. "Come on, boy . . . we can handle old Huntsie here. Get Vince, and tell him to call the paramedics." Edge nodded and took off out the door. 

"AND STEP ON IT!!!!" Austin yelled after him.

Rocky was checking on Stephanie and whistled low under his breath. "Shit.", he swore. "She doesn't look good. Hunter really hurt her this time." He tore a strip off of the bottom of his shirt, and began wrapping the gash on her head as best he could. If he didn't get the blood stopped . . . she wouldn't have a chance. Austin had Hunter's hands tied behind his back with some spare extension cord and was keeping both eyes trained on him. As for Taker, he was pacing the room, waiting for Edge to appear with news of Vince or the paramedics. Rocky thought it best if he spoke up, since no one else seemed to want to cross Taker while he was in such a foul mood.

"Taker, man . . . she doesn't look good. If we don't get her to a hospital soon-" Rocky was interrupted by a yell from Taker.

"SHADDUP!!! Are _you_ a doctor??? I don't think so . . . so just keep your mouth shut and keep her alive!!" He began pacing again. "She's gotta be okay . . ." He then looked directly at Hunter, glaring daggers at him. "For your sake . . . you better pray she is."

Rocky got up from his position at Steph's side. "Look, Taker . . . I know I shouldn't be making diagnoses . . . but I don't need a medical degree to tell you that there's a very real chance that she could die."

"So what do you propose we do? Move her and risk further injury???"

"NO!!! But she's not going to last much longer . . ."

Austin, meanwhile, had had quite enough of Rocky and Taker's arguing. "THE BOTH OF YA!!! We _know_ **she's in trouble . . . and I don't need you two sorry bastards arguing about it!!!" He made the mistake of stepping away from Hunter to yell at them, and the Game took that opportunity to bolt toward the door and run out.**

"JESUS CHRIST!!! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!" Austin yelled. He took off after Hunter while Taker and Rocky checked on Stephanie's condition. They were getting extremely worried: Steph had lost a lot of blood and was slipping in and out of consciousness. As they were again debating whether or not to move her, Edge ran in, Vince on his heels. 

"What happened to- STEPHANIE!!!! Taker . . . you damn well better start talking or so help me God, I'll . . ." He was sitting on the floor beside his daughter, cradling her in his arms. 

"Did you call an ambulance??" Taker asked Edge, cutting Vince off in mid-rant.

Catching his breath, the younger man replied. "Yeah, I called on my cell phone, right after talking my way past security into Vince's office. They should be here soon."

"Good." Turning to Vince, Taker began explaining what had happened: How they'd heard Stephanie's screams from the locker room and run into her dressing room to find her lying on the floor, being kicked by Hunter.

"Where is he?" Vince asked in a dangerous tone, still cradling Stephanie in his arms. Rocky spoke up from across the room, where he was leaning against the mirror.

"Ran off. Austin went after him. I hope he catches the sadistic bastard. Jabroni needs to learn what it's like being Austin's personal bitch." Just then, the ambulance crew entered, preventing Rocky from detailing exactly what he wanted Austin to do to Hunter. They strapped Stephanie into a stretcher and sped out to the parking lot, followed by Vince.

The older McMahon left Taker with orders to "find Hunter . . . and take out any rage you need on him". Rocky was asked to call Linda and inform her. Edge, however, was left with some very interesting orders . . . straight from Vinny Mac himself.

"Edge . . . I need you to do me a rather large favor. I need you to call my son."

But Vince and Shane hadn't spoken since the downfall of the Alliance . . . 

_________________________________________________________________


	4. Don't you love farce?

Hey look, I'm back!!! Sowwy I've been away so long, but finals and my thesis took priority. So, they're over, school shall be in a few days, and SUMMER will begin!!! Anyways, ya'll know the drill. Read it, then review it. 

Yadda yadda yadda . . . the WWF doesn't belong to me, since my name doesn't happen to end in McMahon. *sigh* Don't sue me, you're not gonna get anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't you love farce? My fault, I fear

I thought that you'd want what I want

Sorry, my dear . . . 

And where are the clowns??

Send in the clowns . . .

Don't bother . . . they're here

Stephanie woke up, head pounding and body aching beyond any bump she'd ever taken. She blinked, then looked around and out the open window, disoriented at first. Where was she? What was she doing here? She vaguely recalled Hunter beating her again, angry she was trying to protect a baby he believed was a lie. Then she didn't remember anything, except for the sound of Taker's voice, talking to . . . her father?? That was crazy!!! Her father didn't care about her!!! He just pretended to be a nice guy and walk her down the aisle so he could justify being so horrible to her earlier, when the Alliance lost at Survivor Series.

She tried to move her leg and attempt at getting up, but a wave of pain shot through her, up her leg and through her lower abdomen. She bit back a scream. Why was it so hard to get up?? She felt dizzy, the window on one side of the bed swirling in circles. She tried to sit up again, but the pain washed over her again . . . and this time elicited a shriek from Steph.

In his chair beside the hospital bed, Shane McMahon sat bolt upright. "What the . . . Stephy!! You're awake!!" He reached over and brushed back a strand of his sister's hair. 

"Obviously." Came her bemused reply, and Shane stifled a laugh. Stephanie smiled and caught his fingers in her own, squeezing his hand gently. "Hey, Shane-O . . . what're you doing here??"

"I can't come and see my favorite sister in the hospital??" 

She shook her head. "I'm your only sister. And of course you can, but what if Daddy sees you??", she asked. 

He laughed. "Dad's the one who called me up here . . . well, technically it was Edge. But Dad met me outside when I got here . . . and he apologized. It's okay, Steph . . . we're not mad at each other anymore."

She sighed in relief. Finally her thickheaded brother and stubborn father had reconciled!!! It took her being in the hospital to do it . . . but they had. She tried to sit up, slowly at first, but celebrating in triumph when she made it into a sitting position. "Shane . . . what am I doing here?? I mean, I know Hunter hurt me pretty bad, but they normally don't put abused women in the post-natal ward. Unless it's because of the baby . . ."

He met her eyes in disbelief. "You mean you don't know what happened after Hunter hurt you?" She shook her head negatively.

"No. All I remember is Hunter hitting and kicking me. Then I blacked out, but I remember Daddy's voice, talking to Taker . . . and then I woke up here. Should I remember??" 

He sat back in his chair, and let out a long breath. He couldn't believe that she couldn't remember!!! Oh God . . . he couldn't be the one to tell her . . . but he had to be. He was family, and she deserved to be told by family, and not by some doctor. Stephanie was his baby sister, and so he needed to play the protective older brother once again. Her voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Shane . . . whatever it is, please . . . just tell me."

He rose out of the chair, and took a seat on the bed. He reached out and took her hands in his own. "Steph . . . the reason you're still here in the hospital . . . the reason you're in the _post_-natal ward, and the reason you're in so much pain is that . . . you had a miscarriage."

Stephanie sat there with silent tears running down her face. She gulped, and tried to speak. "I'm . . . I'm not going to have a baby??" 

Shane shook his head, tears now running down his face too. "I'm so sorry, baby." He held out his arms for an embrace, and she dove in, holding him tightly. He stroked her hair, praying that she could recover from this. He knew how much his sister wanted to be a mom, and he'd actually been ecstatic at the prospect of becoming an uncle. Why did this have to happen to his baby sister, of all people??? Stephanie deserved far more than a guy like Hunter. If Shane ever got his hands on Hunter . . . well, there wouldn't be all that much left . . .

Stephanie laid her head on Shane's chest, sobbing her heart out. *I wanted to be a mom!! I would've been a great mom, and Shane would be the best uncle in the world. But because of Hunter . . . now I'm not?? It's not fair!!* His arms tightened around her, and she wished she could stay this way forever: safe in her brother's arms. 

_________________________________________________________________


	5. Just when I'd stopped opening doors . . ...

Hello to all. Thanks so much for the reviews!!! I like reviews . . . they help me decide what to do with these characters that really aren't mine. Much thanks to Lisa, Leap of Fate, and everyone else for the cool reviews, and for sticking with me. Now to questions and comments:

Huntress: Taker/Steph??? . . . interesting. I haven't read any of those in soooo long!!! Anybody feel like writing a Taker/Steph, so I can get my fix???

Kat: Ooh!! I made you write a fic??? I feel spedecial!!!!!

Damian: Hog-tie?????? I must say . . . that was something I didn't even think of, what's gonna happen when Austin gets his hands on Hunter. Ooh . . . thanks for the idea!!!

Eliseth: Thank you thank you *bows* And of course, Edge rules!!!!

DCFanatic: Your patient waiting has paid off . . . here's Jericho!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just when I'd stopped opening doors

Finally realizing the one I wanted was yours

Making my entrance again with my usual flair

Sure of my lines . . . was somebody there?

****

Chris Jericho limped out of the MRI room, cursing under his breath. Trust that Olympic Jackass to actually sprain Chris's ankle . . . two more seconds, and it would have been "buh-bye ankle". The incompetents that the WWF called medics had said it was "nothing to worry about". Chris had felt otherwise. So he'd driven to Mercy Medical Center and gotten it checked out. He checked his watch, noticing it was well past two. If he wanted to get back to the hotel and get any sleep at all, he'd have to leave now. If the damned MRI hadn't taken so long to get done, he would've been in bed by now. He continued down the hall, limping past the private rooms in the pre and post natal section, wondering if he was too tired to drive himself to the hotel. He did feel extraordinarily tired . . . 

As he passed the rooms, a small voice from the interior of one caught his attention.

"No . . . please . . . please stop!! No!!! Hunter please . . ." 

Wait a minute . . . he knew that voice!!! Feeling highly confused as to why she'd be here, especially at this time of night, he knocked softly on the door and then opened it.

"Steph??", he asked. No answer from the darkness of the room.

He walked in the room, eyes adjusting to the dim light. He caught a glimpse of a still form curled up on a hospital chair . . . one that strongly resembled Shane McMahon. Chris wondered what his best friend was doing sleeping in a hospital room, especially if Steph was here. Vince had most likely checked her in, and the last time Shane had shown his face in the WWF, Vince had gotten him thrown out, and pounded on a few times for good measure. Vince would never let Shane around his precious baby girl. The guy didn't look too good though . . . Chris thought Shane-O could use some medical attention of his own.

He bypassed Shane's chair and continued to the hospital bed. Steph laid on her back, sleeping quite peacefully. She looked so much younger, more innocent, without the heavy makeup. Her hair was spread out on the pillow, free of the waves and straight once again. Chris was struck by the change in her. He called her name again softly to see if she was indeed sleeping . . . she looked like she was fast asleep, or so he thought.

Stephanie had woken up when Chris had first walked in her room. She didn't understand what he was doing there . . . he was Shane's best friend, not hers. In fact, she believed he hated her more than anyone else. The way he insulted her behind Shane's back, calling her a whore and a slut, telling whoever'd listen that she was actually screwing half the locker room . . . 

Chris pulled out Stephanie's chart, muttering comments under his breath as he read. "McMahon-Helmsley, Stephanie Marie . . . hey, she never told me that Marie was her middle name!! . . . age 26 . . . birthplace: Greenwich, Connecticut . . . *coughs* Preppyville!!! . . . parents: Vincent K. and Linda R. McMahon . . . brother: Shane B. McMahon . . . Shane-O!!! . . . husband: Hunter Hearst Helmsley . . . *another cough* JACKASS!!!" 

Stephanie had to work very hard to stifle a laugh at that one. 

"Hmmm . . . height . . . weight . . . nah, not gonna comment . . . BP: 118/90 . . . heart rate . . . ugh, this is getting boring . . . let's see . . . blood type: AB- . . . wow, that's my blood type . . . yadda, yadda, yadda . . . oh, well this is interesting . . . multiple contusions, bruising around ribs and across back, head wound requiring stitches . . . HOLY SHIT!!!", Chris yelled, nearly dropping the chart. He couldn't believe what he was reading. "Miscarriage!!!! What the hell did I miss?? What happened?"

Stephanie spoke up quietly. "Hunter happened . . ."

_________________________________________________________________

Review??? O pwease????


	6. Applause for the clowns . . .

Yeay!!! I am soo freaking happy that ff.net is back up again, so now I can finish this story. That's right folks, this is the last chapter. That's how I wrote it, and this is the end!!! But I may just do a sequel once I finish the 20 other stories I'm working on. Thanks to all who stayed with this crazy ride from the beginning . . . and off we go!!

*******************************************************************

Isn't it rich?? Isn't it queer??

Losing my timing this late

In my career . . .

Chris jumped, and spun around to face her. "Christ, Steph . . . you scared me!! What are you doing awake?? I didn't wake you up, did I??"

She shook her head. "Oh, I was awake before you came in . . . don't worry about it." She began to sit up again, and the now-familiar pain came back, worse than before. She shrieked, and clutched her abdomen. He ran over to her and grasped her hands, sitting down next to her. 

"Here . . . squeeze my hands when it hurts. You're not going to hurt me. I know what it's like taking pain . . ."

He yelped in agony, as she practically wrenched his hand off. "You were saying?", Steph replied, as she gritted her teeth in pain.

"Ouch!! It hurts that much??"

"Obviously . . . what's the matter, Chris?? Can't take a little pain??"

He shook his head in annoyance. "Sheesh . . . you're lying in a hospital bed, recovering from something horrible . . . and you're cracking jokes! Wait, you're a McMahon . . . why am I not surprised?" She said nothing, just winced in pain as another spasm racked her. He slid onto the bed behind her, and pulled her back against him, so she could lie down. "Better?"

She nodded, and the thought hit him that she looked adorable when she was sick. It was quite funny, since that's not a compliment you hear too often, so he began chuckling softly to himself. She shook her head at his weirdness, and simply curled up to get more comfortable. He wondered exactly why he was doing this . . . she was his best friend's sister . . . and he'd never really given her a second glance before. Truth be told, he actually believed all the rumors going around about her, mainly because he helped spread them. But this was a different Stephanie than the one he normally saw. 

"Hey Jericho . . .", she started. 

"Don't call me that, Steph." He practically growled at her. He didn't know why he'd been so sharp with her, and immediately regretted it as he saw the look on her face. She looked downward, anywhere but at him. For some unknown reason, he felt horrible that he caused her more pain. "Steph . . . just call me Chris. Okay?"

"Okay, Chris . . . can I ask you a question?" 

"Yeah??"

"Why are you being so nice to me??" 

Honestly, he couldn't even explain it to himself, much less her. "Why wouldn't I be?? You've just been through hell!! Hunter practically killed you, beating you up for supposedly lying about the pregnancy . . . and having a miscarriage-"

"How did you . . ." Steph began to speak, but with one swift gesture, he pulled away the spread covering her, and revealed the extensive bruising covering her stomach and legs, running beneath her hospital gown. 

"I'm not stupid, Steph . . . I know what 'multiple contusions' means . . . I don't have to have a medical degree to know that. I also know that Hunter doesn't treat you very well. So I put all the pieces together . . . I think it's now self-explanatory. Besides, with all that's happened, how could anyone be mean to you? I may be arrogant, but I'm not cruel."

She glanced down, a beaten look on her face. "But that's just the thing, Chris . . . you were cruel to me!" She continued babbling, oblivious to Chris' attempts to catch her attention. "I mean, you're always insulting me . . . calling me a bottom-feeding, brutal, trash-bag ho, and all that stuff. Just like everyone else in this business, who doesn't happen to have the last name McMahon, or happen to be Taker, Edge, or Rocky. And it actually does hurt, you know. I do have feelings. I'm not just some robo-bitch who can go from betraying her family, to slapping her mother, to losing everything that was ever important . . . to getting her husband back after 8 months, only to lose not only him, but my child!!! I can't go through that without being hurt in the process!!! It hurts, Chris . . . and you were a part of that hurt. Now maybe you-"

He cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips. "Stephanie . . ." She still looked down, toying with the edge of the blanket. "Stephanie . . . look at me." He tipped her chin up to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry, okay?? I don't apologize for anything, but I'm apologizing to you. I'm incredibly sorry I ever said those things, and I wish to God I'd never said them . . . I never thought you were a robot. In fact, that's part of the reason I said those things: to get a reaction. It was juvenile . . . and I really am sorry. You believe me, right Steph??" He studied her face, hoping for forgiveness . . .

"Chris, don't ask why . . . but I forgive you . . ."

With those words, Chris' heart lifted once again. He grinned down at her, a half-smirk on his face. "Thanks, Princess."

Stephanie McMahon was so happy to finally be called that by someone who didn't mean it as an insult, that she simply hugged him closer, and fell asleep in his arms. For some reason, she felt safe there . . . and that was something she never felt, except with the people she loved. Maybe Chris was now one of them . . . 

Chris Jericho smiled happily down at Stephanie. He had a feeling he was going to be hanging around the McMahon house a lot more often, and not just because of Shane. And it hit him, harder than one of Hunter's Pedigrees. The girl had gotten under his skin, done more than that, actually. He couldn't believe it . . . after all those years of insults . . . that little wench actually made him fall in love with her!!!

And an extremely happy Shane McMahon grinned to himself before falling asleep as well, secure in the knowledge that, in his best friend, his little sister had finally found the Prince Charming who she wanted and deserved . . .

__

And where are the clowns?

Applause for the clowns . . . 

They're finally here . . . 

THE END!!!!!!!!!!

Review . . . o please o please????


End file.
